Games
by Hathien Elebriwien Ranor
Summary: Charlie needs a day to get out of the house, so Scott gives him and Wen an invitation to hang out. Little do they know Scott has some scheme up his sleeve.


_A/N So here is my newest piece. A one shot prequel to my Potential and Promise. My summary is a bit misleading if you read that way but I thought it would be funny to write it like that. The same ideas apply, combining the book and the movie with actor involvement. Because of this, though the book is about a band of freshman, I'm going to follow the actors ages and what I noticed in the movie (like why is Charlie just now trying out for soccer in high school if he isn't a freshman and everyone else is obviously older). I'm not a guy or even a teenager anymore so I'm a little out of the loop. I had to rely on remembered conversations between my guy and his buddies to get the flow of the dialogue. I hope its not too lame. _

_My disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the Lemonade Mouth story and characters so I can fill in between the scenes we all know and love. I also don't have any copyrights to Microsoft, Sony, Nintendo or the video games listed (though we have these games in our home minus Super Mario Brothers). _

* * *

><p>Games<p>

Late February mornings were typically cool and sunny in Albuquerque. This gorgeous Saturday was no different as Wen Gifford walked down the sidewalk, hands in his hoodie pockets, his destination just a little further.

The previous day, while he and his band mates were heading into the new music hall for Lemonade Mouth's band practice, a stressed Charlie had commented that band practice was quickly becoming the sole source of joy in his life. Wen, who had been unconsciously watching his beautiful, blond band mate walking ahead of them, his incoherent thoughts were lingering around the swishing of her short skirt, had finally turned to give Charlie a puzzled look for a moment as the tense freshman continued his sad rant. School was, well, school while home was becoming more and more painful. With his older brother, Tommy, back in Stanford from holiday break for the last month, Charlie Delgado's mother had begun alternately smothering and harassing him about his grades and drumming practice. She was even going so far as to insist on private tutoring and additional drum lessons in his free time. As usual his mother was going to extremes "for" her children and Charlie had admitted he was reaching the breaking point. At that moment, Scott Pickett, the other guitar player for the band, moved closer and offered to have Wen and Charlie over the next day for some gaming. Wen had, in his calm way agreed while Charlie, despite his initial reservations about being friendly when Scott first joined the band (largely due to Charlie still harboring some feelings for their band mate, Scott's girlfriend, Mo Banjaree) had jumped at the invitation.

So on that bright Saturday morning Wen, who was once again absorbed with fantasies of his blond best friend, Olivia White, wasn't surprised when he heard his name called and turned to see Charlie jogging across the street to catch up with him a few houses from the Pickett home. Wen glanced at the freshman briefly noticing that the kid did look more relaxed already and they hadn't even gotten to the house yet.

Wen, his happy daydream filed away for later, smiled at the younger boy, "Wha's up?"

Charlie smiled back, "How lame would I be to admit how glad I am to be out of the house?" The seventeen year old just laughed and clapped Charlie on the back. "Do you think Scott has a PS3? I brought a copy of the new Uncharted 2 game. I thought it might be different."

"Yeah probably."

"Did you bring one?" Charlie glanced at Wen's hand noticing the case he held.

"Yeah, he asked me to bring NHL 2010. He said he wanted to try it." At that moment they reached the driveway marked as entrance to the Pickett's home. Wen eyed the big white clapboard and stone manor style home, one of many in the little subdivision, and wondered whether he was amazed that Scott would live in a home like this. He decided he wasn't as he reached for the doorbell. He was surprised, however, when the door swung open before he touched the button, revealing Scott in sweats and stocking feet, a grin on his face.

"Hey guys," he greeted in his usual unhurried manner. "Come on in." He stood back and let them enter. "I just need to get a disc from my room," he lead them away from the stairs in the front hall and deeper into the house, pausing in a large white and windowed living room where a tall, lanky 40 something man with light brown hair was lounging on broad white sectional watching golf on TV. "This is my dad. Dad, this is Wen and Charlie from school and Lemonade Mouth."

The man turned his head to greet them, flashing them the same leisurely smile that was trademark Scott. "Hey guys," he waved a hand lazily, "have fun." Scott headed off as the man turned back to the game. Wen chuckled; understanding where Scott's laid back attitude came from. Using a different set of stairs at the back of the house they reached Scott's room and from there they were led up yet another staircase to a large open finished space that would have been an attic in another home. This one was set up as a rec room with a teen age boy in mind.

"Wow," Wen glanced over at Charlie, wondering if the younger boy was having the same thoughts. Foosball and air hockey! Xbox and PS3 and an old Nintendo (old school Super Mario Brothers anyone?). Sports memorabilia, beanbag chairs, gaming seats! DVDs filled three shelves on one wall. In a far corner were the flashing lights from an arcade game. It was definitely a guy paradise in the Pickett's attic. From the awed smile on Charlie's face he was in heaven.

Scott laughed. "Make yourselves comfortable. So Charlie, where do you want to start to de-stress?" To Wen and Scott's amusement Charlie's reply was to walk over to a bean bag and flopped down, head back, eyes closed and released a happy sigh.

While Charlie lounged on his beanbag Wen shed his fleece lined hoodie, tossing it across the back of a sofa along one wall and challenged Scott to an air hockey game. The "Charlie de-stress Day" progressed slowly and comfortably, the boys moving from one entertainment to another, friendly banter and smack talk punctuating their games, solidifying their friendship. After a bit Wen noticed a skateboard tucked in a corner. Scott tossed him some elbow and knee pads as he led them outside, pausing to grab a jacket and sneakers on the way out the door. Wen had a great time messing around with kickflips, nollies, and grinding, all the tricks he learned as a younger teen coming back to him quickly. He would have liked to do some jumps and other more involved tricks just to see if he remembered, but without a helmet he decided to skip it and pull out his board and gear from the back of his closet when he got home. He eventually traded off as both Scott and Charlie took their turns messing around with the tricks that they knew, trading skate stories until Scott's dad came out to offer them lunch. He hung out with them for a bit, insisting that Wen and Charlie call him by his first name, Mark, trying his hand at Charlie's game and challenging Wen to foosball when he learned that his son's classmate was undefeated. The victories went back and forth between Wen and Mark Pickett, but stayed light and friendly, Scott and Charlie cheering them on.

Eventually the sparring had to end, tied, when Scott's mom came home and asked her husband to help her bring in the shopping. The boys settled around the TV and loaded Wen's hockey game in the Xbox. As the games evolved the conversations were brief and meaningless. Movies they wanted to see, school, new music they'd discovered that wasn't their own and the band upcoming events were common subjects. Speculation on their impending concert in NY at Madison Square Garden was a preferred topic. They all felt April couldn't come soon enough but wondered if they would be ready. Both Charlie and Scott wondered aloud about the shy lead singer and whether she would be hit with another round of immobilizing stage fright and what they would do if she was. . Wen didn't respond, she was getting better and he believed in her. She wouldn't let them down.

By now though, the conversation had turned to the other half of the band, the female half.

"Anyone know what Stella was up to today? Any new campaigns to fight injustice?" Scott asked. Stella Yamada was one of those people that could impress and intimidate with her passion for things and her desire to create equality. Lemonade Mouth was a result of that passion as was the fact that they could still get Mel's Lemonade (the inspiration for the band) at school and that the school had the new music hall. That she had achieved it all because she had stood up against bullies and inequality and encouraged those around her to do so as well put Scott in awe of her as their band leader.

"She said since we had finally narrowed down the choices for the alternate band logos to three she said she wanted to screen a couple of them on to tee-shirts this weekend." Charlie said. Thumbing his controller and attempting to steal the puck from Wen's player. "What is Mo up to this weekend? I kind of thought you'd be with her." Charlie attempted to sound innocent but Wen grinned to himself. Try as he might, Charlie obviously couldn't hide or be rid of his crush on Mo. Scott didn't seem perturbed by it so Wen decided he and Mo had discussed it.

"She and her family are celebrating some holiday called Holi. It's some festival to do with spring." Scott interrupted himself to clap Wen on the shoulder when the other teen scored a goal. "She invited me to something their doing tomorrow though."

"Yeah, she asked Stella, Olivia and me to come too," Wen said. "You going Charlie?"

"Probably- Woo Hoo! Goal!" Charlie laughed, "So what about Olivia? What's she up to today?" Charlie asked him.

Wen glanced at him then returned his attention to the game before he replied, "I dunno. Maybe with the Stella or with her grandmother." He was silent a moment concentrating on maneuvering the puck around the players on the screen. "Why?"

"No reason. I just thought you'd know what she'd be doing." Charlie eyed Wen curiously a minute then added. "You seem to be close like that."

Wen didn't respond at first other than thumbing his controller a little harder than necessary. Finally he said in a noncommittal tone, "Sure." He wasn't big on sharing that part of himself with people that didn't have to be involved in it. His relationship with Olivia was definitely in that part of his life that didn't need to be shared with anyone else. That they were good friends was enough information for the outside world as far as he was concerned at present.

"So what about you and Olivia?" Scott asked casually, pressing Wen further. "Are you guys dating or what?"

Wen felt the heat rising up his neck and began quietly taking deep breaths as calmly as he could to keep the color from reaching his face. He tried to keep his focus on the game but kept losing the puck to Charlie's animated players. "No, why?" He finally felt in control enough to respond.

"Well, there are a couple of guys that have been asking about her. They wanted to know if the field was clear." Scott watched Wen struggling with his controller, the redhead's green eyes glued to the screen, slight flush was creeping up his jaw to his cheeks.

"Oh" Wen responded, "who?" He was so determined to focus on the TV he missed the smirk that flashed across Scott's mouth before the other teen turned away to watch the game Wen and Charlie were playing.

"You know that blonde kid, James, in my Spanish class. Plays defense on the football team. He's one of them." Scott saw Wen's arms tense, the forearm muscles standing out under his freckled skin and wondered if he was going to need to buy a new controller soon, "He was thinking he might try to stop by her house one of these days and see if she's busy. He says he's crazy about her smile and can't figure out how he didn't notice her before."

Wen lost the puck again just as he was trying to shoot a goal. He couldn't concentrate any more. Unwanted images of Olivia kept surfacing in his mind, mingling with images of random guys from school standing on her doorstep asking her out. Pictures of her happy on the arm of James, the beefy, blonde football player, oblivious to the tall freckled redhead that thought of her as his best friend but was too self-conscious to openly admit he felt more for her than just as a friend. That his feelings for her were so much more than what little bit he had let slip to her over the course of their friendship. He had been trying for a while to work up to saying something but had settled for little actions instead until he was ready. Her kitten Daisy had been a gift from him after she'd chewed him out over his selfish behavior regarding his dad and his fiancée Sydney and his willingness to give up on the band. For the other events in their lives he hadn't missed out on giving her things either. For her seventeenth birthday he had given her a little silver bracelet with musical note charms, for Christmas it was a leather bound journal and pen, and a week and a half ago on Valentine's Day he had surprised her with a little box of conversation hearts and a little stuffed teddy bear. They'd shared the miniature candy's while doing homework together, passing each other the sweet sayings with little looks, awkward smiles, laughs and lots of blushing. He had felt that he knew how things would eventually go between them. Not too long ago he had begun his daydreaming about Olivia and in those dreams he sometimes found himself a little older and happily married to her. He had even imagined the children they would have. There would be three of them, girls, all with soft copper tinted blonde tresses and beautiful like their mother. Suddenly the beautiful children he had once seen with auburn shaded curls were no longer his but were replaced by the white blonde locks of James'.

Wen gave himself a mental shake to stop his downward spiral. Focusing all his attention on the video hockey game he struggled to continue playing only to discover that he'd lost the game and the series to Charlie who shouted inarticulately in triumph. Never had the older teen been so happy to lose a game. Quickly making up his mind he reached in to his pocket as if his cellphone's vibrate had gone off. He glanced at the wallpaper on the screen; a snapshot he'd discreetly taken of Olivia sitting at his piano bench completely zoned out staring off just above the notebook in front of her on the piano; before he snapped the cellphone closed. "Hey, looks like my dad needs a hand with something Sydney wants moved. I gotta go." He stood up, grabbed his hoodie, and headed for the rec room door.

Charlie's voice made him pause before he disappeared down the stairs. "What about your game?" waving the case for NHL 2010 at the older teen.

"Keep playing. You can bring it in Monday. Thanks for the invite, Scott," Wen waved briefly and vanished out the door.

"Do you think it really was his dad?" Charlie asked Scott looking slightly puzzled.

"I doubt it even went off. Com'ere" Scott grinned and waved Charlie to a window were they looked down three stories to the Pickett's front walk. There was Wen standing on the edge of the sidewalk, staring at his phone.

Wen hesitated a bit uncertain. He knew what he wanted and how he felt; he just didn't feel like he was ready to say anything. He didn't want to rush and screw it up. But now it looked like he couldn't take any risks. Still, it wasn't like it was a punishment, more like a pleasure, a joy. Finally he thumbed the dial button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Her contralto voice sent his heart racing as it reached his ear.

"Olivia? It's Wen"

"Hey Wen," He could hear her smile when she said his name, adding a staccato beat to his racing heart. "What's up?"

"Just wondering if you were doing anything. I mean right now." He grimaced at his nervousness and hoped she didn't notice. "I thought I could stop by and we could hang out."

"Sure, I'm just sitting here playing with the Daisy and trying to come up with a song. Gram's making cocoa. Please come distract me!" She laughed.

Wen, aware how, were he someone else, he could interpret that innocent statement, smiled at a brief daydream. No, he'd be good and wait until it felt right and natural. "Great I'll be over in a few. I'm just leaving Scott's. See you soon,"

"See you in a bit," she definitely sounded pleased just before she hung up.

'Love you' the thought rattled loudly in his brain as he closed his phone. Maybe other guys were starting to notice Olivia (and it was hard to understand anyone not noticing her. Golden voiced, golden haired, golden spirit and beautiful body) but there wasn't anything anywhere that said he couldn't take up as much of her time as he could. He'd be there already in the house when James or anyone else showed up on her doorstep if he had anything to say about it.

He turned down the street, heading in the opposite direction from his home. Had he looked back and up to the third story window above himself he would have noticed the fist bump shared by Scott and Charlie.

* * *

><p><em>AFN: There it is. The reason Olivia thought they were dating-ish. And an fyi: It was Mo's idea when she discovered Scott invited Wen and Charlie over. Charlie was not in the know, it was just Mo and Scott pushing Wen to make a move. I hope you guys liked it. There are a couple more in the works currently. If more ideas come to me I'll do them too. - aka Mika Door _


End file.
